


Affair

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Dipper couldn't handle the torment that went along with Mabel's wedding day, but he stays for her.





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised edition of one of my older stories.

“Someone said the bride wanted to see me?” Dipper opens the door after moments of standing behind it trying to figure out the right words to say to her if he ever got the courage to turn the knob. Today is a special day. For Mabel, for their family, for her soon-to-be husband; however, for him, it couldn’t be more of a dreary day. One that he wished would end, but also one he wished would never happen.

 

She turns away from her mirror and suddenly he’s out of breath. Her hair pulled back into one neat bun with a veil pinned in it. Her pearl colored wedding gown falling to the floor. And her eyes, full of joy and love.

 

Love obviously not for him. Yet it almost feels like it is when she rests her hand to her chest and her eyes glued to him. He catches a glimpse at her finger, the one with ring on it proving to him that it's really too late for her to back out of this.

 

“Dipper,” her smile widens as she moves closer until she’s embracing him. He smells the scent of vanilla on her, a scent he’s become fond of. He tries to hide his obvious inhale by letting out a dry chuckle right after.

 

“Hi, Mabel.”

 

She breaths hard before pulling away with her arms still on his shoulders, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Missed me?” he playfully scoffs trying to ignore how rapidly his heartbeat suddenly was, “You saw me a week ago.”

 

“A week away from my brother is too long,” she smiles and it only makes her more radiant than she already was, if that were even possible. His hands grasp hers, staying for a moment to feel her warmth, but then pulls them away from his shoulders.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Nervous? On my wedding day? Why would I be nervous?” she’s lying and it’s easy for him to pick up on.

 

“Mabel, you shouldn’t be. I mean it’s understandable why, but…” he pauses to sigh because today feels too painful him, “Andy loves you. And you love him, right?”

 

She blinks once before turning her eyes to the ground. It’s almost suspicious.

 

“Of course I love him. I am marrying him for a reason,” then she immediately looks back into his eyes.

 

“Yeah, but what reason?” he didn't want her to take it seriously. Yet she did and her hands tighten against his shoulders.

 

“You ask a lot of questions, Dip,” still wasn't a good enough answer, “I want to get married. That's what matters, right?”

 

It's what she wants and he wouldn't be here if her happiness wasn't the most important thing to him, “Then,” one hand moves up to caress her cheek. She pushes into it with a smile and a sigh. It only causes the pain to increase. Everything feels surreal now, “Marry him.”  
*************************************************************************************  
“The couple have decided to write their own wedding vows,” the priest turns to Mabel and Dipper’s eyes follow, “Would you like to go first?”

 

She smiles to respond. Taking his hand, she begins, “Andy, you have always been their for me.”

 

No, he hasn’t, Mabel. You know who has.

 

“You’ve loved me.”

 

I love you.

 

“You’ve taken care of me when I was sick.”

 

I did that more than he did.

 

“And you accepted me for who I really am.”

 

Mabel, no. You mean more to me than you ever will to him.

 

“That’s why I love you and want to always be with you,” small tears began welling up in her eyes and all he wants to do is run to her, hold her, and never let go.

 

Part of him tells him this is too hard watching the woman he loves marry another man, an undeserving man. He wants to say something just to get this to stop. He wants to scream, get her attention, tell her this isn't right and that she belongs with him. But there's no guarantee that she’ll agree and the worst case scenario would be for her to be completely disgusted of him and kick him out of her life for good. That's not something he’s willing to risk. So, he sits back and holds his tongue.

 

The rest of the ceremony became nothing but a blur. He sat and watched as she became someone else. What did he expect, though? For her to love him? For her to decide that she couldn’t be with Andy and come running to him. No. It’s a dream Dipper could only imagine.  
*************************************************************************************  
He keeps his eyes down to the drink in his glass as the music plays. From the slow songs to the fast ones. Everyone seemed so happy compared to him. He wanted to leave before anyone noticed his mood.

 

‘Why so sad? It's a happy occasion.’

 

‘Aren't you just happy for your sister?’

 

‘It'll be your turn next.’

 

If only he could tell them what he really felt.

 

It happened. All the thoughts come flooding back. She’s married now. I guess that means every chance you thought you had with her are now termina-

 

“Wanna dance with the bride to the final song?” her voice comes to him with a eagerness to it. He slowly looks up from his glass to her standing right over him, one hand on her hip and the pressed against the table he’s sitting at. She looked slightly , “You always said you would dance with me at my wedding. Well, it’s my wedding day.”

 

He grins, it surprises him, but he pushes himself up out of his seat and takes her hand to lead her to the floor.

 

“You remember,” her arms immediately go around his neck while his rest on her waist, “when we used to play wedding as kids?”

 

“Yeah,” he nods. She lets out a soft laugh that takes all of his attention, “What’s so funny?”

 

“I just remembered when I shoved the piece of cake in your face. You screamed, ‘Mommy? Mabel’s not marrying me right!’” she rests her face onto his chest. He looks around for Andy, but he’s nowhere in sight. So, he pulls her face back up to meet his. She had a glow about her. She always did and it's something he loved about her. Her eyes looked confused, as if there's something she's looking for an answer to. He wishes he could give it. He wants to say something, anything really just so he could pretend he was okay. But she interrupts him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Her eyes shake and her lips hang open, he wants to move until his lips are on hers. It’s wrong, though. All of this is wrong. But looking at her while she’s so happy, he wouldn’t dare ruin it for her.

 

“I’m just really happy for you.”


End file.
